


就这样欢迎我回家?

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 主仆, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 强迫, 情侣 - Freeform, 打屁股, 未完待续, 未完结, 架空, 现代, 男贝, 调教, 贵族家庭, 青梅竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞。手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘，极有可能坑掉。另附：虽然因为篇幅限制，基本只会有一个男主，但某莉还是有着一颗向往NP的心的（）女主：莫莉，20岁，9月生人，某个家族的小姐，父亲去世后继承了家业，同时也是家主。全能霸气型，喜欢听人向她求饶，尤其喜欢逼迫不爱说话的他一点点说出羞耻的求饶的话。男主：莫然，20岁，5月生人，因难症被抛弃的孤儿，后被莫家收养治愈，老家主将其收作女儿的童养夫。两人从小一块儿养大，且族中并无苛待，故关系极为亲密。忠犬沉默型，不喜欢大声叫喊，但是隐忍的闷哼意外地很对她的胃口。
Kudos: 7





	就这样欢迎我回家?

**Chapter 1**

“欢迎主人回家——那么，是先吃饭，还是先洗澡？”

他黑色的棉布连身围裙下，什么也没有，并且乖乖地按照她早上的要求把该放的东西放好了。嗡嗡的声音传入莫莉的耳朵，对他直不起来的腰莞尔一笑。

他讨好地回应着辛苦的笑脸：

“或者先…我……？”

“当当当”莫莉回过神，发现是自己在回家的车上睡着了。司机下了车，正小心翼翼地敲着车窗，叫醒了她。

她一脸阴沉地打开车门，吓得司机不敢吱声。

“小姐…哪里不舒服吗……？”

“啊…没事，谢谢你的关心……车开得太稳，睡太深了，有点起床气。”

“莫然呢？”

莫莉觉得很烦躁，梦境和现实的区别真的是大。她洗了澡，然后吃完了饭，处理结束了白天遗留的任务――直到现在忍不住找人问，全程都没有看见莫然的半个人影。

“执事说他身体不太舒服，所以在房间休息。”扫地的女仆如是说。

难道？！

莫莉心头一紧。难道是放的时间太长，身体撑不住了？！然然要不要紧？！或者说，其实是在房间等着我……

她不知不觉已经做起了白日梦，手忙脚乱地推开他的房门时，她的脸上带着担忧，心里却是Hentai地坏笑着。

一秒后，她的内心变成了郁闷。

他正坐在桌前办公，穿得也是平时一直在穿的男仆装束。

虽然男仆装很帅很好看，但是这么多年一起生活，莫莉还是更喜欢他穿别的衣服的样子，尤其是……

“小姐，你来了。”他似乎有点不太敢看她。站起身，挪开椅子，就地跪了下来。

她发现了，他虽然低着头，但腰却挺得很直。她不由得觉得心口发堵。

“莫然没能完成小姐早上交给我的任务，现在请罚。”

“哦。”她装作云淡风轻地应着，心里却是波涛汹涌。

“自己把衣服都脱了，趴床上吧。”莫莉背过身，准备出房门，“我去拿点东西。”

她的脑子真的一团乱。

“你今天什么意思？”她拎了一个袋子回来，俯视着仍然跪着不动、衣着整齐的他。

他甚至低着头的角度都未曾改变。

大概有一年了吧，开始这样被小姐戏弄…估计是厌烦了揪着平时的细节找茬，这回一早直接送了我那种东西刁难人……还不是又想找借口打我……

她也是奇怪……可能只是想打人而已吧，每一次都让我先趴好，防止走光。

呵，她要是真为我着想，就别总是莫名其妙地拿我出气啊。从小光着玩到大的，我才不在乎走不走光。

他刚想到这，莫莉仿佛回应他一般，用力一掌推在莫然的脑门上。

老爷在世的时候，有教过一些她祖传的功法。所以她身材自然匀称，个子没我高，却有着一身怪力。尤其是在床上的时候，体验最深刻――当然，我们还没到那种关系，我指的是我在床上被打的时候。

呃…！

她这一掌，直接让人跪直的身体，躺倒在地。

粗暴地扯下他的腰带，让他瞬间红了脸。她蛮力将他翻过身，用皮带将他的双手固定在他脑后。

啊…是啊……自己只是被她拿来发泄而已，胡思乱想什么……

莫然闭着眼，通红的侧脸压在地上，任她一条一条扒下他的裤子。

“你不会连把屁股撅起来都需要我帮忙吧？”她的声音渐远，却字字清晰入耳，大概是染着愤怒直起了身。

莫然眼神迷离地望着一旁的床，在铺了地毯却仍然坚硬的地面，屁股朝天，向上耸起。

没了枕头或是床沿的庇护，他的余光望见自己不听话的小家伙正支在空中。他动了动脑后的手指不再去多想，用脸支撑着跪撅好。

她的脚插进他的腿间，踢了踢他贴在地面的双膝：“腿分开。”

莫然深吸一口气，照她说的做。

看来真的非常生气…已经打算完全让我走光了啊……

什么坚硬的薄板不轻不重地敲了敲他的腰，然后传来她的声音：“腰再低一点。”

莫然觉得自己的心脏在耳边鼓动，把腰压到最低。他知道他的下面现在肯定被她看得一清二楚。

“撅好了，没有我的允许不许动，不然今天晚上别想让我饶了你。”

“是…小姐……”

她绕着他的身后来回走了几步，然后猛地挥起了手中的竹板。

“啪！！”

“叫我主人。”

“是…”他难耐地保持着姿势，脑后的手指抓进了自己的头发，“主人……”

“啪！！啪！！啪！！”

同样重量的板子，横贯在他臀瓣上的同一个位置，让他的屁股克制不住地拧扭歪斜，粗重的喘息瞬间从他口鼻中倾泻而出。

莫莉阴沉地望着他腿间，地毯正被银白的液体浸湿，嘴角弯起玩味的弧度。

她蹲下身，空出手来伸到他身下。

“啊~！小姐！”

她的指尖碰到他顶端的一刹那，他整个人差点弹了起来，下面却被她整个拽住，动弹不得。

“你在干什么？我刚才说过的话忘了吗？”

“小…小姐……”

“叫我什么？”

“主人！莫、莫然……”他不受控制地弓起了身，语气发颤地不知所措。

“撅好了，腰！”她用指腹擦过他的顶端，激得他不禁一声嘤咛，慌乱地望向不同以往的她，努力地把腰往下压，腿却感觉软得厉害。


End file.
